This invention relates to trigger mechanisms, and in particular to trigger devices for cross bows having automatic safety means.
Trigger devices for cross bows are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,281 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,473. They include safety mechanisms with automatic safety means which are activated by cross bow strings. Such devices can not be activated by projectile slide-pushers which are connected to cross bow strings, because the slide-pusher has much longer surface which contacts a barrel, than the cross bow string.